In industry, there is an increasing need for methods for the production of series connections of thick and thin layers, but especially in the realm of photovoltaics, the problem of serial connection of thick-layer and thin-layer cells has not yet been solved satisfactorily.
The best-known method for the production of serial connections of thin layers is the application of the individual layers, interrupted by process steps in which the applied layer is separated by a laser or by mechanical means. Typically, several processing steps are needed for this in which each applied layer is provided with interruptions in the form of separating cuts.
Such production methods have various disadvantages. Since the cuts, in order to minimize dead surfaces, have to lie very close to each other but must not overlap or intersect with each other because this would otherwise cause short circuits or errors, an extremely precise orientation of the substrate, for example, is necessary. Moreover, in order to effectuate an inline process, an appropriate station has to be set up for each cut that is to be made. In contrast, if the method is not carried out in an inline process, then the substrate has to be transported to a cutting station for each cut.
International patent application WO 96/30935 discloses a method for the production of multilayer electronic components with which electrically conductive and insulating layers are applied alternately. Here, a substrate is used on whose surface there are webs having a rectangular cross section so that an oriented layer deposition at an incident angle causes a shading of areas between the webs.
European patent application EP 0 853 345 A1 describes a method for the formation of CdTe layers during the production of solar cells. The CdTe layers are applied by means of sublimation processes, whereby the material source for such a process is configured in such a way that a powder of CdTe powder and other constituents is mixed to form a paste that is applied Onto a substrate. This source substrate is arranged at a fixed distance opposite from a substratc to bc coated such that when the sourcc substratc is hcatcd up a CdTc layer is formed on the opposite substrate.
German Preliminary Published Application No. 37 27 825 A1 discloses a method for the production of a serially connected thin layer solar module made of crystalline silicon, with which narrow webs are applied onto a substrate having a large surface area and these webs arc coated consocutively with ditterent functional layers. In ordcr to kccp certain areas free of deposition material of a layer, for example, masks as well as etching, polishing, etching or laser techniques are used.